Warm Heart
by peblish
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seorang namja berpenyakit yang cukup berat jatuh cinta dengan seorang berandalan? /a krisho, krisuho, sukris, suris, krissu, krisu, kris suho fanfiction/


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Warm Heart_

.

cast:

- suho

- kris

.

genre: yaoi, teen, romance, angst?

.

.

.

hai~ XD ff ini sebetulnya udah lama aku buat dan terhenti di tengah22 -_- karena lagi pusing mau mikir nulis apa buat lanjutan 'is this something called love', akhirnya datanglah ilham buat ngelanjutin ff ini dan lahirlah ini ff XDDD fyi, ff ini terinspirasi dari seri manga Hell Girl vol. 8 cerita 28. Judul indonesianya 'hati yang hangat', makanya judul ff ini di-inggris-in jadi kayak gitu -_-v abisnya ini otak udah buntu mau ngasi judul apaaaa щ(ºДºщ) btw maaf kalo misalnya alurnya kecepatan / terlalu maksa -_- :"

enjoy and happy reading! ^^)/ dont forget to review~ XD

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Suho." Seorang yeoja dewasa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang rawat dan menyapa seorang namja yang sedang terduduk di ranjang di dalam ruang rawat itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Suho itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela kepada yeoja dewasa tersebut. Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya, menyambut yeoja dewasa itu.

"Selamat pagi, Suster Jung!"

"Apa kau merasa baik pagi ini?" Suster Jung meletakkan senampan sarapan di nakas di samping ranjang Suho.

Suho mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Iya. Aku senang sekali saat melihat burung-burung kecil hinggap di jendela saat aku bangun tadi."

Suster Jung mengusap lembut rambut Suho. "Kau pasti lapar. Ini, aku bawakan sup telur dan teh hangat untukmu."

Suho mengangguk. Semalam ia terlarut dalam novel Sherlock Holmes: A Study Scarlet hingga ia melewatkan makan malamnya. Maka akhirnya ia menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi kakinya kemudian semangkuk sup telur dan segelas teh hangat ia habiskan dengan lahapnya.

Suster Jung kembali mengusap rambut Suho. "Kau makan dengan baik."

Suho tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Awalnya, Suho hanyalah seorang namja biasa seperti pada umumnya. Ia lahir, tumbuh dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Cheonan. Hingga akhirnya pada usia 14 tahun, dokter memvonisnya sebagai salah satu pengidap penyakit yang cukup langka di dunia.

Suho punya kelainan di jantungnya. Setiap kali ia merasa shock, kaget atau tertekan, itu semua akan berakibat pada jantungnya. Cukup serupa seperti serangan jantung, tapi kelainan Suho jauh lebih parah. Sudah cukup kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat ia mengalami koma karena jantungnya itu. Karena penyakitnya itu, Suho pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan rumahnya di Cheonan untuk perawatan intensif di Seoul, tepatnya di sebuah rumah sakit privat yang bukan sembarang orang bisa menjenguk dan berkeliling di rumah sakit itu.

Sebetulnya di Cheonan ada beberapa rumah sakit dengan perawatan intensif yang Suho butuhkan, tetapi Suho menolak semua rumah sakit di Cheonan dan lebih memilih berobat dan pindah ke Seoul. Bukan karena alasan apa-apa, tapi Suho merasa sangat tidak nyaman apabila terus-terusan berada di Cheonan. Teman-teman di sekolahnyalah penyebabnya. Semenjak mereka tahu Suho mengidap penyakit itu, mereka semua menjauhi namja polos itu begitu saja. Tak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengan Suho, sekedar berbicara pun tidak. Setiap kali Suho melintas di hadapan mereka, teman-temannya itu hanya melirik dan memandang Suho dengan tatapan... Sinis? Atau kasihan? Entahlah. Suho sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Jadilah Suho tinggal sendiri di rumah sakit di Seoul sementara rumah keluarganya masih menetap di Cheonan. Kedua orangtuanya? Sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri.

Beranjak dari masalahnya kehilangan teman, Suho akhirnya bertemu dengan Suster Jung di rumah sakit ini. Seorang suster berparas jelita dan keibuan yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Suster Jung lah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuk Suho, meminumkan obat yang harus diminum oleh Suho, juga pendengar curahan hati Suho yang paling setia. Suho benar-benar sangat beruntung mempunyai suster seperti Suster Jung. Suho sudah menganggap Suster Jung sebagai ibunya sendiri, lebih daripada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Perhatian-perhatian dari Suster Jung jauh lebih nyaman bagi Suho ketimbang perhatian-perhatian dari ibu kandungnya. Bahkan Suho sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ibu kandungnya yang super-sibuk itu memperhatikannya.

Selain Suster Jung, Suho juga mempunyai 'teman'-nya yang lain; jendela ruang rawatnya. Ranjang ruang rawat Suho bersebelahan dengan sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menunjukkan langsung pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang indah. Saat bangun tidur, Suho suka sekali memandangi taman di pagi hari, burung-burung yang hinggap di jendela, putik bunga dandelion yang gugur hari demi hari, atau kupu-kupu warna-warni yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Suho selalu merasakan damai dan tenang setiap kali ia memandangi taman di balik jendela ruang rawatnya itu.

Terkadang... Suho masih sering merasakan kesepian melanda hatinya. Suho ingin sekali mempunyai seorang teman sebayanya yang bisa menjenguknya setiap hari, memperhatikannya dan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi... Apa daya. Suho tidak mengenal siapapun di Seoul. Siapa yang bersedia menjadi teman satu-satunya di sini?

* * *

"Nah." Ucap Suster Jung seusai meminumkan sebutir tablet kepada Suho. "Setelah minum ini, kau harus segera tidur agar obatnya bekerja dengan baik."

"Hm." Gumam Suho sambil mengusap bibirnya setelah meneguk air putih dari gelasnya. Disodorkannya gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Suster Jung, kemudian bersiap tidur.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Suster Jung mengusap lembut rambut Suho yang sudah berbaring itu, kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari ruang rawat Suho.

Suho tersenyum seiring dengan perginya Suster Jung dari ruang rawatnya. Perlahan tangan mungilnya meraih selimut yang ada di dekat kakinya, kemudian segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat itu.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Suho tersentak begitu mendengar suara jendela ruang rawatnya yang dipukul-pukul dengan kasar itu. Jantungnya sampai berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saking kagetnya. Ia sontak terbangun dan melihat siapa yang baru saja memukul-mukul jendela ruang rawatnya itu.

Refleks Suho terkejut begitu melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang panik memukul-mukul jendela ruang rawatnya itu. Pakaiannya serba hitam dan sebuah skarf merah terikat di lehernya.

"YAAA! Cepat bukakan jendelanya! Biarkan aku masuk!" Seru namja itu sambil memelototi Suho.

"Eo... Eoh." Suho yang dipelototi seperti itu langsung menciut, dengan segera ia membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan namja itu masuk begitu saja. Dengan cekatan namja itu melompati jendela kaca itu dan berhasil masuk. Suho sedikit terkejut melihat namja itu bisa melompati jendela kaca yang cukup tinggi apabila dilihat dari luar itu.

"Kalau ada sekumpulan namja yang datang kesini dan mencariku, katakan kalau kau tidak melihatku!" Perintah namja itu sebelum akhirnya ia bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Suho.

"Ah... I-iya." Suho mengangguk polos dan patuh. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba 3 orang namja berpakaian hitam seperti namja yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Suho itu datang menghampiri jendela ruang rawat Suho.

"Hei, kau!" Seorang namja berambut cokelat yang ada di tengah menunjuk Suho. "Kau lihat seorang namja lari ke arah sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Kedua mata merahnya menatap Suho tajam, membuat Suho semakin ketakutan.

Suho menggeleng takut-takut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membohongi orang lain demi seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Sialan! Dia berhasil lari." DUK! Namja berambut cokelat itu mengumpat sambil meninju jendela kaca itu sampai menghasilkan suara bergetar, membuat Suho ikut gemetar.

"Sekarang coba kita cari ke sana!" Namja yang lainnya menunjuk ke arah selatan dan dua namja lainnya segera pergi mengikuti namja itu.

Suho mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, memastikan namja-namja itu sudah benar-benar pergi. Perlahan ia memegangi tepi ranjangnya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah ranjang, memberitahu namja berskarf merah itu. "Hei... Mereka sudah pergi."

Namja berskarf merah itu keluar dari bawah ranjang Suho, kemudian memandang ke luar jendela. "Kau yakin?"

Suho mengangguk polos. "Mereka pergi ke arah sana." Suho menunjuk ke arah selatan.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Sejenak ia berpaling ke Suho dan berkata, "Yaaa."

"Eh?" Suho mendongak, memandang namja yang tingginya kira-kira itu.

"Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu."

Suho terpana. Namja itu berterimakasih kepadanya? Suho mematung memandangi namja itu. Wajah yang dingin, rahang yang tegas, mata elang yang mempesona... Namja itu sangat tampan di mata Suho.

"Hei, penyakitan!" DEG! Suho terbangun dari lamunannya saat namja itu menegur Suho dengan kasar. "Aku bilang, 'terimakasih'! Kau dengar tidak?!"

"Ah..." Suho menunduk gugup. "Ah, i-iya. Sa... Sama-sama."

Namja itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hei, apa aku bisa di sini sebentar? Aku berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau mereka masih ada di sekitar sini."

Suho tersenyum. "Ah, tentu saja bisa!" Suho menyanggupi dengan riang. Tangan putih pucatnya yang sedikit kurus terulur di depan namja itu. "Namaku Suho. Kalau kau?"

Namja itu memandang aneh Suho yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya itu. Tapi akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Suho sejenak.

"Kris."

"Kris..." Ulang Suho sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Nama yang bagus. Oh iya, namja-namja tadi itu siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa dikejar-kejar seperti itu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk ke taman di rumah sakit ini? Kau bukan pasien di sini, kan? Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit..."

Namja bernama Kris itu menaikkan alisnya mendengarkan pertanyaan polos yang bertubi-tubi dari Suho.

"Huh. Hanya karena aku mengambil sedikit bagianku saja aku sudah diserbu seperti itu. Dasar brengsek semuanya."

"Bagian?" Tanya Suho tak mengerti.

Kris merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan segulung uang dari dalamnya. "Padahal ini uang hasilku ikut bekerja juga. Aku hanya mengambilnya sedikit, mereka saja yang pelit."

"Mengambilnya?" Ulang Suho. "Jadi... Kau mencuri uang hasil bekerja teman-temanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya!" Nada suara Kris meninggi. "Aku juga membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan tanganku. Tapi mereka tidak mau mengerti." Kris mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban itu. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia terus-menerus memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku jaketnya.

Suho meringis ngeri melihat tangan kiri Kris itu. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu itu?"

"Terluka." Jawab Kris singkat.

Sejenak Suho teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia membuka laci nakas di samping ranjangnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci itu. "Kalau begitu... Ini." Suho menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan pada Kris. "Kau bisa memakai uangku untuk mengobati tanganmu. Kau bisa pergi ke resepsionis di depan dan minta untuk diobati."

Kedua mata Kris membulat. "M-mwo?"

Suho mengangguk. "Ini, pakai saja." Suho menarik tangan Kris agar ia menerima uang itu. "Orangtuaku yang mengirimkannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu mau memakainya untuk apa. Mungkin uang ini lebih berguna kalau kau yang pakai."

Kris diam menerima uang itu. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu, "Go... Gomawo." Kris menerima uang itu dan ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tadi aku tidak sempat berpikir mau lari kemana, yang penting aku lari saja. Tahunya sampai di rumah sakit ini dan di taman di depan jendela ruang rawatmu."

"Oh..." Suho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kris kembali mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela kaca, lalu menengok kesana-kemari. "Sepertinya sudah cukup aman. Aku harus segera pergi,"

"Ah, tunggu!" Tangan Suho menahan lengan Kris.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kris.

Suho diam beberapa saat karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Suho hanya... Seakan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kris. "Apa... Apa esok hari kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari bibir Suho.

Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Suho tertegun mendengar jawaban Kris. Benar juga. Untuk apa Kris kembali lagi ke sini?

"Ah.. Ti-tidak. Lupakan."

"Kau ingin... Aku ke sini lagi esok hari?"

Suho mendongak memandang Kris, kemudian mengangguk polos.

Kris tersenyum. Senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini Suho lihat semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan. Pluk... Tangan Kris mengelus lembut puncak kepala Suho. "Baiklah."

Suho tersenyum sumringah. "Be-benarkah..?"

"Bohong." Kris menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Suho.

Suho memajukan bibirnya, merasa kesal dibohongi.

Kris tertawa. Suho kembali terpana dengan aura Kris yang semakin terpancar saat Kris tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Tunggu aku besok di sini." Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho.

Senyum Suho mengembang lagi. "Aku tunggu."

Kris tersenyum memandang Suho hingga akhirnya ia pun pergi. Menghilang dari balik jendela kaca itu hingga kedua mata Suho tak dapat menangkap bayangannya lagi.

* * *

Suho memandang jam dinding yang ada di dinding ruang rawatnya itu. 11.45. Suho menghela nafas, menyesal kemarin tidak menanyakan jam berapa Kris akan datang di balik jendela kacanya itu. Ia sengaja bangun lebih awal pagi ini dan sudah menunggui Kris sejak jam 6 pagi, tapi Kris tetap belum muncul juga hingga nyaris tengah hari begini.

"Suho?"

Suho menoleh mendengar asal suara itu. Suster Jung. Dengan senampan makan siang di tangannya.

"Kenapa seharian ini kau melihat ke arah jendela terus?" Tanya Suster Jung sambil meletakkan nampan makan siang di atas nakas. "Biasanya hari Minggu begini kau selalu menonton televisi sampai sore."

"Sedang bosan menonton televisi." Jawab Suho pendek.

Suho memilih tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Kris pada Suster Jung. Yeoja dewasa itu pasti akan marah besar dan melarang Suho habis-habisan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Suho tidak mau Suster Jung sampai mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris, apalagi sampai mengetahui bagaimana ia bisa berkenalan dengan Kris.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu..." Ucap Suster Jung. "Jangan melamun melihat ke luar terus-menerus. Sesekali kau butuh hiburan dan komunikasi dengan dunia luar. Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang aku temani kau jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit?"

Suho menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau." Aku kan mau bertemu Kris sebentar lagi, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Suster Jung menghela nafas, memilih untuk mengalah. Ia menyajikan makan siang untuk Suho dan dengan segera namja itu pun memakannya.

"Suster Jung..."

"Ya?" Tanggap Suster Jung yang sedang menuangkan air putih untuk Suho.

Suho meraih sebungkus roti dari atas nampan. "Apa aku boleh menyimpan roti ini untuk kumakan nanti?"

"Untuk kau makan nanti?" Suster Jung menaikkan alisnya.

Suho mengangguk. "Iya. Aku mau makan ini nanti. Boleh kan?"

Suster Jung tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

Suho tersenyum senang saat permintaannya dipenuhi. Ia meletakkan roti itu di atas nakas, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makan siangnya.

"Kemarin Dokter bilang obatmu tidak tercerna dengan baik. Apa setelah minum obat kau tidak langsung tidur?" Tanya Suster Jung sambil menaikkan alisnya. Tak biasanya Suho mengabaikan nasihatnya.

Suho diam sambil terus menyeruput air putih dari gelasnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin setelah ia meminum obat.

"Suho?"

"Em... Aku membaca novel dulu sebelum tidur, Suster... Tapi... Aku malah terlarut membaca, makanya tidak sempat tidur." Jawab Suho pelan. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipisnya. Dalam dua hari ini, sudah dua kebohongan mengalir dengan lancar dari bibirnya.

"Lain kali kau harus segera tidur setelah meminum obat." Tegas Suster Jung seraya menutup rapat-rapat tutup wadah tablet.

Suho mengangguk. "Baik, Suster."

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu. Tidurlah sekarang." Suster Jung mengusap perlahan rambut Suho kemudian segera keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

* * *

Suho menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ini sudah nyaris 12 jam lebih Suho duduk diam menunggu di depan jendela ruang rawatnya, tapi sosok Kris belum juga muncul. Diliriknya jam dinding putih yang ada di dinding ruang rawatnya. Pukul 18.03.

Suho terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. Namja itu memeluk kedua kakinya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Huuuu..." Suara isakan Suho teredam di antara kedua lututnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, bukankah Kris sudah berjanji kemarin kalau ia akan datang? Tapi kenapa Kris tidak kunjung datang hari ini?

Suho mengangkat wajahnya dari kedua lututnya. Bagaimana kalau Kris kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau kemarin Kris tertangkap oleh namja-namja yang mengejarnya kemarin, lalu Kris dihajar habis-habisan? Berbagai dugaan muncul begitu saja di kepala Suho, membuat namja itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kris hari ini. Air matanya nyaris mengalir lagi.

* * *

"Ya! Ya!"

"Kris?" Jerit Suho lirih, namun memancarkan keterkagetan. Itu Kris! Begitu melihat sosok Kris lagi, tiba-tiba Suho merasakan sesuatu yang amat sangat membahagiakan sehingga kekecewaan dan kesedihannya karena ketidakhadiran Kris kemarin lenyap begitu saja.

"Huuuu..." Namja polos itu tiba-tiba saja menangis dan bruk... Suho jatuh memeluk Kris erat-erat.

Terang saja Kris langsung memandang Suho bingung. "Yaaa, kau ini kenapa?"

Suho melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia mengusap air matanya. "Aku kira kau kenapa-napa sampai kau tidak sempat datang ke sini..." Jawabnya sambil sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa-napa? Astaga, kau ini." Kris tertawa kecil kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Suho, menenangkan namja itu. "Yaa. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah datang, kan?"

Suho mengangguk pelan, dengan sebuah senyum malu terukir di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Suho teringat dengan roti yang ia simpan di kulkas kemarin. Dengan segera namja itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka kulkas yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

"Ini untukmu, Kris." Suho menyodorkan rotinya itu. "Aku sengaja menyisakannya untukmu kemarin. Tapi karena kemarin kau tidak datang, aku simpan di kulkas sambil berharap kau akan datang hari ini, sehingga aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

Kris diam memandang roti yang Suho berikan untuknya itu. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, membuat Suho terpana. Kris tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Suho cepat sambil menahan senyumnya yang terlalu senang itu.

Setelah itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Suho asyik memandangi Kris yang sedang memakan rotinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana, Kris?" Tanya Suho membuka obrolan.

"Hm..." Kris mengunyah potongan rotinya yang terakhir. "Tidak di mana-mana."

Suho diam. "Tidak di mana-mana..? Maksudmu... Kauㅡ"

"Tidak punya rumah." Lanjut Kris. Tangannya membuka tutup botol susu yang juga Suho berikan untuknya, kemudian meneguknya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kedua orangtuaku meninggal dengan mewariskan hutang kepadaku. Rumahku disita dan aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Untuk bisa bertahan hidup, jadinya aku bergabung dengan kelompok itu."

"Kelompok? Maksudmu... Sekumpulan namja yang kemarin itu? Orang-orang yang jahat dan galak itu? Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok seperti itu? Dan lagipula memangnya itu kelompok apa?" Lagi-lagi kebiasaan Suho muncul; bertanya bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"Hm." Gumam Kris mengiyakan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan uang, jadi tanpa mempedulikan akal sehatku aku bergabung dengan mereka."

Suho terdiam. Tanpa mempedulikan akal sehat? Apa itu artinya apabila Kris menggunakan akal sehatnya ia tak akan mau bergabung di 'kelompok' itu?

"Sebetulnya... Kelompok apa yang kau maksud itu..?" Tanya Suho takut-takut.

"Berandalan Seoul yang biasa saja. Bukan sesuatu yang besar." Jawab Kris. "Kedua orangtuaku terlibat hutang dari kelompok berandal itu. Untuk membayarnya, mereka memaksaku bergabung di kelompok mereka sampai mereka merasa hutang keluargaku lunas."

"Hanya untuk membayar hutang? Apa susahnya untuk bekerja di tempat lain yang jauh lebih layak daripada harus bergabung di kelompok seperti itu?" Tanya Suho lagi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kalau ia menjadi Kris, mungkin pilihan 'bekerja di tempat lain' itu jauh lebih baik.

Kris diam. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sebuah titik di selimut putih Suho. Titik lamunan.

Kris menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lagipula aku lihat sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa di kelompok itu." Ucap Suho pelan. "Kalau saja kemarin aku tidak memberikan persembunyian untukmu, mungkin kau sudah babak-belur dihajar oleh mereka. Mungkin juga uang yang kau curiㅡma-maksudku, kau ambil itu... Hilang diambil lagi oleh mereka."

Kris kembali terdiam.

* * *

-Flashback-

BUGH! BRUK!

"Ah..." Kris mengerang, merasakan pipinya dihajar dengan kekuatan ekstra hingga tubuhnya terhuyung dan punggungnya membentur beberapa jerigen bensin kosong di belakangnya itu. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, belum lagi pipinya memerah karena lecet.

"Berani sekali tikus kecil ini kembali ke sarang pemburu setelah mencuri hasil buruan." Hardik seorang namja berambut cokelat itu sambil memandang Kris dengan sinis.

Seorang namja berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tersenyum tenang namun licik saat ia menatap Kris. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menghampiri Kris.

"Tikus yang sudah berkhianat... Harus segera dikirim ke neraka." Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jaketnya, kemudian menodongkannya tepat di depan pelipis Kris.

"Ma-maaf, Bos..." Gumam Kris lemah. Nafasnya terengah, ia sulit berbicara karena bibirnya yang berdarah itu. "A-aku... Aku butuh uang... Hhh..."

"Kau pikir yang membutuhkan uang hanya dirimu, bodoh?!" BUGH! Namja yang berambut cokelat kembali menghajar Kris. "Kalau semua orang di dunia ini tidak membutuhkan uang, dunia pasti sudah penuh dengan tumpukan uang!"

"Kai. Hentikan." Namja yang berambut hitam merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan namja bernama Kai itu.

"Aku sudah muak melihat tikus ini mengkhianati kita terus-terusan, Bos!" Sentak Kai lagi. "Dia lebih baik mati seperti kedua orangtuanya yang sama busuknya dengannya itu."

Kris diam. Nafasnya masih terengah. Pandangannya semakin kabur, kedua matanya berkunang-kunang. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berjalan setengah merangkak ke depan namja berambut hitam yang dipanggil Bos Kim itu, kemudian bersimpuh di kaki namja tersebut. "A... Aku mohon, Bos... Aku akan mengganti uangnya di lain hari... Hhh... Hhh... Tanganku terluka... Aku... Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan tangan seperti ini..."

DUK! Dengan kasar Kai menendang sebuah jerigen kosong hingga mengenai punggung Kris. Namja malang itupun jatuh tersungkur.

"Siapa yang mempedulikan tanganmu, hah?! Mau tanganmu terluka atau kau tidak punya tangan sekalipun, aku tidak peduli!"

Bos Kim tersenyum meremahkan. Ia berjongkok di depan Kris, kemudian memegangi dagunya dan mengarahkan wajah Kris di hadapannya. "Mengganti uangnya di lain hari, hm? Tikus cacat pengkhianat sepertimu apa bisa bekerja mencari uang untuk mengganti uang yang sudah kau curi dariku?"

Kris diam. Dalam hati ia benar-benar mengiyakan kata-kata Bos Kim. Pekerjaan seperti apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengganti uang yang telah ia gunakan untuk perawatan tangannya itu?

"Oh~ aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil uang dari namja yang ada di rumah sakit waktu itu?" Celetuk Kai tiba-tiba. Seringaian licik terukir di bibirnya. "Kau pasti tahu namja yang waktu itu kan? Namja penyakitan yang tinggal di ruang rawat yang jendelanya terbuka waktu itu? Bagaimana kalau kau memanfaatkan namja penyakitan itu?"

Kris diam. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat namja yang dimaksud Kai itu.

Oh, Suho.

"Me-mengambil uang... Da.. Darinya..?" Ulang Kris. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan nafasnya masih tak teratur. Rasanya seperti mau pingsan.

Bos Kim tertawa meremehkan mendapati Kris tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Aku tidak peduli mau bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan uang untuk itu. Yang jelas kau hanya punya waktu 2 hari untuk bisa mengembalikan uang kami." Ia kembali tertawa meremehkan kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut gudang itu, diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

-Flashback ends-

* * *

"Kris?" Suho menggerak-gerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kris.

Kris terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ah... I-iya?" Ucapnya sedikit kaget.

Sejenak Kris diam memandangi Suho dalam-dalam. Dari penampilannya bisa dipastikan kalau Suho adalah seorang anak orang kaya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan anjuran Kai.

_Bagaimana kalau kau memanfaatkan namja penyakitan itu?_

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa?" Suho mem-pout-kan bibir merahnya.

Kris diam. "Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

Mendadak Suho tersenyum riang lagi. "Aku mau pergi keluar besok. Kau mau menemaniku, tidak?"

"Keluar?"

"Selama ini kan aku tinggal di Cheonan, karena penyakitku inilah aku pindah ke rumah sakit di Seoul ini. Begitu sampai di Seoul, aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit tanpa pernah mengetahui Seoul itu seperti apa." Keluh Suho. "Makanya, aku ingin besok kau menemaniku pergi keluar untuk melihat-lihat Seoul." Lanjut Suho riang.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya... Kau dibolehkan pergi?"

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun kita harus pergi diam-diam." Ujar Suho keras kepala.

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ya?"

Suho mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "Kenapa hanya sebentar? Aku kan ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu."

"Kau sedang sakit, kan?" Kris memiringkan kepalanya memandang Suho penuh perhatian. "Orang sakit tidak baik berlama-lama di luar. Yang penting kita jalan-jalan keluar, bukan?"

Kedua pipi Suho bersemu merah. Ia mengangguk malu-malu. "Hmmm. Ya sudah, deh."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih roti dan susunya."

Sebetulnya Suho cukup tak rela melepas Kris pergi lagi, tapi ya sudahlah. "Iya. Hati-hati di jalan." Dengan riang ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Kris yang sudah melompati jendela ruang rawatnya itu. "Jangan lupa besok, ya, Kris." Pesan Suho dengan senyum mengembang.

Kris tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk sampai akhirnya ia pun pergi, menghilang dari pandangan mata Suho.

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan di ranjang. Kedua matanya terpejam, pikirannya serta-merta memancarkan bayangan wajah Kris. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Senyum riang Suho mengembang lagi mengingat Kris.

* * *

"Suho... Ayo bangun. Kau belum makan malam dan belum meminum obatmu." Suster Jung mengguncang pelan tubuh Suho yang tengah tidur membelakanginya itu.

"Engggg.." Suho mengerang kecil, kemudian menyentakkan tangan Suster Jung dari bahunya.

"Tidak mauuuuu~ aku mau tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur lagi setelah makan dan minum obat." Bujuk Suster Jung tak menyerah. "Lagipula ini masih jam 8 malam. Tidak biasanya kau tidur secepat ini."

Suho bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya malas-malasan. Suster Jung tersenyum, kemudian ia menyiapkan makanan Suho malam itu. Semangkuk sup krim panas dan roti kering. Makanan kesukaan Suho. Biasanya Suho akan segera makan dengan lahap apabila sudah melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. Tapi Suho sedang tidak mood untuk makan. Ia ingin segera tidur agar hari esok segera datang. Hari di mana ia akan pergi ke luar untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Dan tentu saja, bersama Kris. Teman pertamanya.

"Suho."

"Hm?" Gumam Suho tanpa menoleh ke Suster Jung. Matanya terpaku pada kebulan uap panas yang keluar dari sup krimnya itu.

Suster Jung tersenyum. "Besok ada temanku yang mengadakan pesta pernikahannya di Busan. Tempatnya cukup jauh, jadi mungkin selama seharian aku tidak ada di sini."

Kedua mata Suho membulat. "Be-benarkah?" Dalam hati Suho menjerit senang. Itu artinya kemungkinannya pergi ke luar bersama Kris tak akan ketahuan selama Suster Jung tidak ada.

Suster Jung mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan di sini sendirian?" Tanya Suster Jung sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ia sedikit menangkap nada keterkagetan riang dari kata-kata Suho barusan.

Suho mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Suster!" Sangat tidak apa-apa, lanjut Suho dalam hati.

"Saat sarapan mungkin aku masih bisa membawakannya untukmu, untuk makan siang aku akan menyuruh petugas kafe rumah sakit mengantarkan makanan dan obat untukmu. Begitu pula untuk makan malamnya."

Suho mengangguk. "Iya, iya." Jawab Suho cepat. Ia semakin tak sabar menunggu esok hari.

* * *

Suho memandangi jendela ruang rawatnya dengan tak sabar. Sesekali ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja tartan merah-hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu keds hitam dan rambut cokelat yang tersisir rapi.

Suho berjalan menghampiri pintu ruang rawatnya. Setelah meletakkan door-sign bertuliskan "Don't Disturb" di kenop luar pintu ruang rawatnya, ia mengunci pintu ruang rawatnya itu dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba sedikit rasa cemas melanda di hati Suho. Suho takut kalau sampai ia ketahuan pergi diam-diam seperti ini. Tapi... Ah, membayangkan kesenangan yang akan ia rasakan dengan Kris nanti membuat rasa cemas itu lenyap. Suho berdoa dalam hati, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja hari ini.

DUK! DUK!

Suho menoleh mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya itu. "Kris!" Ucapnya senang melihat Kris sudah ada di balik jendela kacanya. Jantung Suho berdebar mendapati Kris yang terlihat tampan di matanya hari ini. Jaket hitam, celana jeans hitam, topi hitam yang dikenakan secara terbalik, dan sneakers hitam-abu-abu. Ah, Kris memang selalu terlihat tampan setiap saat.

"Hari ini susterku sedang tidak ada." Cerita Suho riang. "Jadi, setidaknya, kita bisa berada di luar cukup lama."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Ayo."

"Ah... Tu-tunggu Kris!" Seru Suho.

"Apa lagi?" Kris yang sudah ada di luar jendela berbalik memandang Suho yang masih ada di dalam ruang rawatnya itu.

"Ah... I-ini... Emm... Ba-bagaimana caranya aku turun?" Tanya Suho sambil menunjuk dirinya dan jendela kacanya bergantian.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana? Tinggal turun saja. Apa susahnya?"

"A-aku tidak bisa..." Ucap Suho gugup.

Kris tertawa kecil. "Astaga. Ya sudah, ya sudah. Sini, aku beritahu caranya. Duduklah di bingkai jendelamu ini dulu."

"Ah.. I-iya." Dengan hati-hati Suho mulai memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di bingkai jendelanya itu.

"Nah, sekarang melompatlah ke arahku."

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Mana tanganmu?"

"Eung?" Gumam Suho bingung, tapi pada akhirnya ia pun menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada Kris.

Kris menggenggam tangan Suho erat-erat. "Sekarang melompatlah."

"Me-melompat?"

"Iya, melompatlah." Kris mengangguk yakin. "Ayo. Kau pasti bisa."

Suho merunduk menatap rerumputan hijau taman rumah sakit di bawahnya dengan ragu. Ia kembali memandang Kris yang tersenyum lembut itu. Tiba-tiba rasa ragunya itu lenyap begitu saja. Suho bertekad, kemudian dengan penuh keyakinan ia mulai melompat ke arah Kris.

Hup! Dengan cekatan Kris segera meraih pinggang Suho, memeluknya dan mendaratkan tubuh Suho di tanah. "Gampang, kan?"

Suho tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Kris."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kris, kemudian... Sleppp, diraihnya lagi tangan Suho dan Kris menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo."

Suho mencoba menahan senyumnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Hm."

Kedua namja itu berjalan menyusuri taman rumah sakit yang luas itu. Sejak tadi Suho hanya bisa memandang kagum. Tidak semua bagian taman rumah sakit bisa terlihat sejelas ini dari jendela ruang rawatnya.

"Nah." Kris berhenti di depan tembok putih besar. Seperti tembok pemisah antara areal rumah sakit dengan jalan di luar. "Selama ini aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini lewat lubang itu." Kris menunjuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk satu orang lewat di dalamnya. Letak lubang itu cukup tersembunyi. Selain terletak di pojokan tembok, lubang itu juga tertutupi oleh sesemak yang lebat dan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan teliti, lubang itu tidak akan terlihat sama sekali.

"Ooooh..." Suho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi, sekarang kita keluar lewat sana?"

"Memangnya mau lewat mana lagi?"

Suho tertawa. "Hehehe, iya juga ya."

Kris kembali menggandeng tangan Suho, menuntunnya menuju ke lubang itu.

"Wuah..." Suho berdecak kagum begitu mereka sudah sampai di luar rumah sakit. Ternyata Seoul begitu indah! Angin sejuk musim dingin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sekumpulan anak kecil dengan senyum di wajah mereka berlari-lari melintas di depannya. Tanpa sadar Suho ikut tersenyum... Seakan tengah merasakan kegembiraan mereka.

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Suho, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Aneh rasanya kalau di depan umum ia menggandeng seorang namja. "Sekarang kau mau pergi kemana?"

Suho diam, kemudian menggeleng dan menatap wajah Kris dengan tatapan polos. "Aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Aku kan tidak tahu tempat-tempat di Seoul."

"Katakan padaku, kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang seperti apa."

Suho kembali diam, berpikir. "Hm... Apa di Seoul ada tempat seperti menara tinggi yang bisa melihat Seoul secara keseluruhan dari atas?"

Kris diam sejenak, kemudian, "Di sini ada Namsan Tower. Kebetulan tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini kalau kita naik bus."

"Oke, kita pergi ke sana saja!" Sambut Suho bersemangat.

* * *

"Wuaaahhh..." Suho kembali berdecak kagum saat ia memandangi Seoul dari atas Namsan Tower. Atap-atap rumah dan bangunan menjadi sangat kecil. Udaranya sejuk sekali karena letak Namsan Tower yang cukup tinggi itu.

Suho menoleh ke Kris yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Kris, boleh aku minta tolong ambilkan fotoku?" Suho menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kris.

Kris memandang ponsel Suho, kemudian menerimanya. Suho tersenyum senang, kemudian ia bersiap merapikan pakaiannya kemudian tersenyum ke arah lensa kamera ponselnya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan kedua tangannya.

Klik.

"Nih." Kris menyodorkan ponsel Suho kembali. Suho menerimanya, kemudian tersenyum senang melihat foto dirinya hasil potret Kris.

"Kau mau aku potretkan juga, Kris?"

"Tidak usah." Tolak Kris cepat.

"Ayolah. Satu kaliiiii saja." Bujuk Suho.

"Aku tidak mau." Elak Kris lagi.

"Ayolah, Kris. Hanya satu kali saja. Untuk kenang-kenangan~ pleaseee..." Suho mulai merengek. Ia memajukan bibir merahnya dan memasang puppy eyes-nya, membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya tak tega.

"Satu kali saja, ya." Kris mengalah kemudian ia bersandar pada tiang penyangga Namsan Tower di belakangnya itu.

Suho tersenyum senang. Ia pun bersiap memotret Kris. "Senyum, Kris! Senyum!" Suho tertawa melihat Kris yang memasang wajah datarnya itu.

"Ah... Cerewet." Gerutu Kris pelan kemudian pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman kecil yang terkesan tidak ikhlas. Suho menahan tawanya, memaklumi Kris yang memang jarang tersenyum itu. Klik. Begitu Suho selesai mengambil potretnya, senyum kecilnya langsung lenyap.

Suho tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandang foto Kris yang barusan ia potret itu.

"Sudah selesai kan melihat-lihatnya?" Sahut Kris, seakan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau sudah, kita turun lagi saja."

Suho mengangguk. "Hm."

Menuju ke lift Namsan Tower, Suho dan Kris menyusuri sebuah pagar panjang yang penuh dengan gembok-gembok beraneka macam. "Ini apa, Kris?" Tanya Suho sambil menunjuk gembok-gembok itu.

"Itu Gembok Cinta." Jelas Kris sambil memegang salah satu gembok itu. "Biasanya pasangan-pasangan yang berkunjung ke sini akan membeli gembok yang dijual di sana, menuliskan nama mereka berdua di gembok ini, lalu memasang gemboknya di pagar ini. Kalau sudah terpasang, kunci gembok itu akan dilempar sejauh-jauhnya ke arah sana." Kris menunjuk ke luar pagar itu. "Dengan harapan, cinta mereka akan selalu abadi di gembok ini, tanpa bisa dipisahkan lagi."

"Wuah... Keren!" Suho mengangguk-angguk kagum. "Aku juga mau coba, ah!" Suho berlari-lari kecil menuju ke sebuah stan yang menjual gembok-gembok itu.

Kris diam, kemudian ia menghampiri Suho. "Memangnya... Kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Kris pelan.

"Tidak punya." Jawab Suho yang tengah asyik memilih-milih gembok itu.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu kau mau menulis apa di gembok itu?"

"Namaku dan namamu." Jawab Suho riang sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kris.

"Na-namaku?!" Seru Kris terkaget-kaget.

Suho mengangguk semangat. "Gembok Cinta bukan berarti hanya untuk pasangan, kan? Aku juga mau membuat Gembok Cinta untuk pertemanan kita." Jelas Suho riang. "Dengan harapan, pertemanan kita akan selalu abadi di gembok ini, tanpa bisa dipisahkan lagi."

Suho mulai menuliskan nama Kris, sebuah tanda '&', kemudian menorehkan namanya sendiri di gembok itu. Klik. Sebelum memasang gembok itu di pagar, Suho memotret gembok itu terlebih dahulu.

"Nih." Suho tersenyum menyodorkan kunci gembok itu pada Kris setelah ia selesai memasang gemboknya di pagar itu. "Kau yang lempar."

"Kau saja." Tolak Kris. "Aku tidak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal menggelikan seperti ini."

Suho tertawa. "Ini bukan tentang hal yang menggelikan, Kris. Ini tentang pertemanan kita."

Kris diam. Diliriknya kedua mata Suho yang berbinar-binar itu. Kris sama sekali tidak menyangka, Suho, namja polos yang baru tiga hari mengenalnya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Suho, Kris pun meraih kunci yang Suho sodorkan itu kemudian dilemparnya kunci itu jauh-jauh ke luar pagar.

Suho tersenyum senang. "Horeeee!" Serunya riang.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Suho menjulurkan lidahnya. "Daripada kau yang sok dingin seperti es balok." Ledek Suho balik.

Kris mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sok dingin katamu? Aku ini cool. Bukan sok dingin." Sangkal Kris dengan penuh percaya diri.

Suho tertawa geli mendengar penyangkalan Kris yang konyol itu.

* * *

Suho benar-benar puas menghabiskan hari ini dengan Kris. Namsan Tower, museum Teddy Bear dan restoran Cina hari ini menjadi sangat spesial karena ia mendatangi semua tempat itu bersama dengan Kris. Suho selalu merasakan damai dan nyaman setiap kali ia berada di samping Kris.

Selain damai dan nyaman, ada lagi satu perasaan lain yang muncul di hatinya. Suho tidak tahu perasaan apa itu namanya... Yang jelas Suho selalu merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap kali ia merasakan 'perasaan' itu.

"Nah." Mereka berdua berhenti di depan lubang tembok rumah sakit Suho. "Kau masuk sendiri, sana. Sudah hampir malam. Nanti sustermu kebingungan mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Hihihi, iya." Suho mengangguk. Perlahan ia mendongak memandang Kris. "Em... Kris..?"

"Hm?"

Suho terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia terpaku memandangi Kris. "Aku... Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini, bersamamu." Ucap Suho tulus.

"Ah? Ah, i-iya." Kris terlihat gugup, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Sama-sama."

Suho tersenyum. Ia menunduk, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian kembali mendongak memandang Kris. "Em... Kris..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Em... Akuㅡ"

BUGH! Belum selesai Suho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mendadak Kris jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya saat tiba-tiba ia dihajar oleh seseorang dari belakang. "KRIS!" Jerit Suho kaget kemudian ia segera menghampiri Kris.

"Oh, jadi begini kegiatanmu sehari-hari?! Kau bilang kau akan bekerja untuk mengganti hutangmu kepada Bos Kim, tapi kau malah asyik-asyikan berkencan dengan... Seorang namja? HAHAHAHAHA!" Hardik namja berambut cokelat yang baru saja menghajar Kris itu.

Kai.

Tubuh Suho gemetar ketakutan dengan hebat melihat Kai. Apalagi setelah ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Kris yang baru saja dihajar itu. Suho menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik, mencoba mencari bantuan. Jalanan sepi sekali saat itu, mengingat waktu sudah hampir malam.

"Ja... Jangan..." Ucap Suho dengan suara tercekat. "JANGAAAAN!" Teriak Suho saat tiba-tiba Kai menarik Kris dengan paksa dan menghajarnya lagi sampai Kris terjatuh ke belakang. BUGH!

Suho merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar di hadapan Kai, mencoba melindungi Kris di balik tubuhnya yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu. "Jangan menyakiti Kris atau aku akan panggil polisi!" Jerit Suho dengan segenap keberaniannya.

"Aaaaah, berisik kau bocah penyakitan!" Bentak Kai. "Kau bersekongkol dengan tikus cacat pengkhianat ini, ya?! Tempo hari kau sengaja membohongiku untuk melindungi pengkhianat ini, kan?! Kurang ajar!" BUGH! Kai tak main pilih-pilih, dengan kasar ia pun turut menghajar Suho.

"ARGH!" Suho menjerit kesakitan. BRUK! Tubuh lemahnya itu rubuh.

"SUHO!" Sekarang giliran Kris lah yang menjerit kaget. Dengan garang ia menoleh menatap Kai, mengusap bibir berdarahnya dengan telak dan menghajar Kai balik. BUGH! "YA! Kalau kau mau menghajar, hajar aku! Jangan hajar dia! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau tak perlu menyeretnya ke dalam urusan kita!"

Kai mengusap pipinya yang lebam karena hajaran Kris itu, kemudian ia menyeringai licik. "Ah~ manis sekali... Kau berusaha melindungi pacarmu itu, ya?" Ejeknya. Kemudian ia berpaling ke arah Suho dan tersenyum mengejek. "Hei, penyakitan! Asal kau tahu saja, ya, namja bodoh ini mendekatimu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang darimu!"

Tenggorokan Suho seakan tercekat begitu ia mendengar Kai berkata seperti itu. Kris... Mendekatinya hanya untuk uang..? Nafasnya masih terasa sesak tak beraturan, dan Suho tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak tahu kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, ya?" Kai tertawa meremehkan. "Tapi kau harus bersyukur, masih beruntung tikus pengkhianat ini belum mencuri uang sepeser pun darimu, HAHAHA!"

"BRENGSEK!" BUGH! Hajaran Kris melayang lagi, tepat ke arah Kai.

Kai sempat terhuyung sejenak, tapi tak lama ia kembali menyeringai licik. "Urusanku denganmu belum selesai, Kris. Jangan harap kau tidak kenapa-napa setelah aku mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Bos Kim." Putus Kai kemudian namja itu segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Suho!" Kris menghampiri Suho, memposisikan tubuh Suho dalam rengkuhannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi namja itu. "Ka-kau... Kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Suho tak menjawab. Kedua matanya terpejam, dadanya naik-turun, tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Kris. Namja itu mencoba menghimpun nafasnya yang terasa sangat sesak itu. Hajaran Kai di pipinya barusan menimbulkan shock pada dirinya dan berakibat pada jantung serta pernafasannya.

"Suho..." Air mata Kris mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan. Ketakutan yang amat sangat melanda Kris saat itu. Bagaimana kalau Suho kenapa-napa? Tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera mengangkat tubuh Suho, menggendongnya dan membawa namja itu ke dalam rumah sakit melalui pintu gerbang depan.

* * *

PLAK!

Dengan air mata berurai Suster Jung menampar Kris telak.

"KAU APAKAN SUHO SAMPAI IA BISA SEPERTI INI?!"

Kris diam merasakan tamparan itu.

Ia tahu, dirinya memang salah.

PLAK! PLAK! Suster Jung seakan dirasuki oleh emosinya sendiri, ia terus menampari Kris dengan membabi-buta. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Suho, aku tak segan-segan melaporkanmu ke polisi, menuntutmu di pengadilan dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" Ancam Suster Jung dengan kedua mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Suster Jung, tenanglah!" Seorang suster yang lain mencoba menenangkan Suster Jung.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan namja berandalan yang sudah mencelakai Suho ini!" Seru Suster Jung sambil terus menatap Kris penuh dendam.

"Maafkan aku, Suster... Akuㅡ"

PLAK! Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Suster Jung menampar Kris lagi. "Kau pikir hanya dengan berkata 'maaf', aku mau memaafkanmu yang nyaris membunuh Suho ini?!"

Kris bungkam. Pipinya terasa perih. Karena hajaran Kai yang tadi, lengkap ditambah dengan tamparan Suster Jung yang bertubi-tubi.

"Pergi jauh-jauh kau dari sini! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengizinkanmu bertemu lagi dengan Suho!" Usir Suster Jung sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kris.

"Suster... Akuㅡ"

"AKU BILANG, PERGI DARI SINI!"

Kris menghela nafas. Ia menunduk, kemudian dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu diikuti dengan pandangan nanar Suster Jung.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Suho."

"..."

"Apa menurutmu perbuatanmu ini benar? Apa menurutmu penyakitmu ini hanya penyakit yang kecil? Yang biasa-biasa saja? Apa menurutmu kepercayaanku padamu selama ini hanyalah main-main?"

"..."

Suho diam, terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawatnya. Dengan sebuah alat bantu pernafasan yang melingkupi daerah hidung dan mulutnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari unit gawat darurat setengah jam yang lalu. Beruntung Suho masih dapat diselamatkan karena cepat-cepat dibawa ke unit gawat darurat. Terlambat sebentar saja, mungkin hasil operasinya akan berbeda...

"Mianhae, Suster Jung..." Ucap Suho lemah. Dadanya naik-turun, ia mencoba menghimpun nafasnya dengan susah-payah.

"'Teman' katamu..." Ucap Suster Jung dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi. "Dia itu berandalan! Preman! Yang hanya menyukai uangmu, bukan mau berteman denganmu. Kau belum memberi uangmu sepeserpun padanya, kan, Suho? Belum, kan?"

"K-Kris... Kris... Bukan preman, Suster..." Sekuat nafasnya dapat terhimpun, Suho mencoba membela Kris. "...Kris... Kris memang berandalan, ta-tapi... Dia... Temanku..."

"Yang namanya berandalan itu dimana-mana sama! Hanya mau menipu orang dan mendapatkan uangnya, lalu pergi begitu saja! Kau lihat kan, sekarang ada di mana dia? Pergi begitu saja setelah ia mencelakaimu! Sekarang kau masih bisa menyebut dia sebagai 'teman'?!"

Suho diam mendengar Suster Jung berkata seperti itu. Kelenjar air matanya tertekan dan ia menangis sekarang. Terisak mendengar kata-kata Suster Jung.

Apa benar Kris memang orang yang seburuk itu..? Suho benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayainya. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar kata-kata namja yang menghajar Kris (dan menghajarnya juga) itu.

"K-Kris... Kris..." Suho terus mencoba berkata-kata, tapi selalu gagal karena ia sedikit kesulitan bernafas. "...Kris... Kris bukan..."

"Diam!" Bentakan Suster Jung membuat Suho bungkam. "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarmu menyebutkan nama berandalan itu."

Suho diam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Tapi gagal. Air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

* * *

Suho memandang dinding putih di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Semenjak insiden hari itu, Suho seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tak bernafsu makan dan terlihat seperti orang depresi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan kulit tubuhnya semakin memucat... Seperti mayat hidup, kasarnya.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Dipeluknya kedua kakinya, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya.

Hari ke-4.

Ya, hari ke-4. Hari ke-4 dimana Suho benar-benar lost contact dengan Kris. Kris sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di balik jendela kacanya, dan Suho selalu menangisi itu setiap malam. Ia ingin sekali kabur dari rumah sakit itu dan pergi mencari Kris, tapi kemana ia harus pergi untuk mencari Kris? Suho tidak tahu...

"...Suho?"

Suho refleks menoleh ke jendela kacanya.

"KRIS?!" Jerit Suho.

"Sssst." Kris menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Jangan keras-keras."

"Hehehe, iya, maaf!" Ucap Suho. "Masuklah dulu, biar aku kunci pintunya!" Suho bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian ia segera mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Kris..." Suho memeluk Kris erat-erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kris diam tak membalas pelukan Suho. Tatapannya kosong menatap kepada Suho.

"Kris?" Suho melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian ia mendongak menatap Kris. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Suho polos.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya mulai terarah memeluk tubuh mungil Suho. "Sangat." Bisik Kris lirih.

Pipi Suho bersemu merah, senyum kesenangan terukir di bibirnya. Suho kembali memeluk Kris, menidurkan kepalanya di dada Kris dan memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan Kris.

"Kalau kau sangat merindukanku, kenapa 3 hari ini kau tidak datang menemuiku?" Suho kembali mendongak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris tersenyum getir. Diusapnya rambut Suho dengan sayang. "Sustermu tidak mengizinkanku bertemu lagi denganmu, Suho..."

"Kenapa kau harus menuruti ancaman Suster Jung?" Tanya Suho dengan nada kesal. "Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku, bertemu saja! Kau ini temanku, Kris. Kau bisa bertemu denganku kapan saja tanpa ada yang bisa melarang."

Kris menghela nafas.

"Suster itu benar, Suho." Ucap Kris pelan. Pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik. "Aku memang tidak pantas berteman denganmu."

Suho mendongak lagi, ia menaikkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata Kris. "Apa maksudmu kita tidak pantas berteman?" Tanya Suho tak mengerti. "Apa karena aku jelek?" Lanjutnya polos.

Kris tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan konyol Suho itu. "Kau tidak jelek, Suho..." Kris menggeleng pelan.

Tangan Kris beralih mengelus pipi putih Suho.

"Kau manis."

Wajah Suho memerah mendengar kata-kata Kris. Kris memuji Suho... 'Manis'? Jantung Suho kembali berdebar merasakan 'perasaan-yang-Suho-tidak-tahu-apa-namanya'.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau manis. Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Kris lembut sambil mencubit kecil pipi Suho.

"Kalau aku manis dan kau menyukaiku, lantas kenapa kau bilang aku tidak pantas berteman denganmu?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Bukan kau yang tidak pantas berteman denganku..." Kris menggeleng lemah. "Tapi aku yang tidak pantas berteman denganmu."

Suho semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Kris malah berbicara seperti itu. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Kris?" Tanya Suho, lemah. "Apanya yang tidak pantas? Aku sangat nyaman berteman denganmu, apa kau... Apa kau tidak nyaman berteman denganku?"

"Suho..." Kris memegangi kedua pipi Suho. "Kau harus tahu, aku merasa sangat nyaman berteman denganmu. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan malaikat kecilnya dengan wujud dirimu sebagai temanku. Aku sangat bersyukur akan kehadiranmu di hidupku."

Air mata Suho mulai meleleh. "Lalu kenapa..." Isak Suho. "Lalu kenapa kau berkata kalau kau tidak pantas berteman denganku?"

Kris diam sejenak. Disunggingkannya senyum kecilnya yang rapuh.

"Sustermu itu benar." Ujar Kris dengan suara getir. "Aku hanya bisa membawa pengaruh negatif untukmu. Mengajarimu hal-hal yang tidak-tidak seperti membohongi orang lain, nekat kabur diam-diam, membiarkanmu dihajar oleh Kai tempo hari... Dan kau tahu? Aku... Pernah berniat mencuri sesuatu darimu." Kris tersenyum getir begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi aku menikmati itu semua, Kris!" Sela Suho. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, dan saat aku melakukan itu semua denganmu, aku merasa sangat senang, Kris..." Suho masih terisak sambil mengusap matanya yang basah itu.

"Berniat mencuri sesuatu dariku..?" Lanjut Suho gemetar. "Tapi kau belum mencuri apa-apa dariku, kan..? Tuhan... Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untukmu! Ia tidak mengijinkanmu mencuri apa-apa dariku, karena... Anak kecil pun tahu kalau mencuri itu bukan perbuatan yang baik... Kau tahu artinya, kan..? Tuhan masih menyayangimu, Kris..."

"Dihajar oleh namja itupun... Itu semua bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu lemah sampai-sampai aku tidak sadarkan diri begitu. Itu jelas bukan salahmu, kan? Ini semua salahku!"

"Berhentilah membelaku, Suho..." Potong Kris. "Aku bukan orang yang benar untuk kau bela sampai seperti itu."

Suho memandangi Kris tak mengerti. "Aku membelamu karena kau adalah temanku!"

"Orang asing yang berandalan, miskin dan baru saja mengenalmu beberapa hari sepertiku, kau anggap aku ini temanmu?"

"Apa yang salah dari itu semua? Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan sekaya apa dirimu, seberandal apa dirimu, ataupun seberapa lama kita saling mengenal. Selama aku merasa nyaman berteman denganmu, aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, Kris..." Bruk... Suho ambruk memeluk tubuh Kris erat-erat. Air mata Suho terus mengalir, membasahi kaus hitam yang dikenakan Kris.

Kris diam.

"Kris..." Suho berkata dengan lirih. Dilonggarnya pelukannya dari tubuh Kris, kemudian tangan mungilnya meremas lengan Kris dengan lemah. "Apa kau sudah melupakan Gembok Cinta pertemanan kita?"

Kris memandang Suho nanar.

"Selama kau belum melupakan Gembok Cinta pertemanan kita, selama gembok itu belum terbuka, itu artinya kita masih berteman. Bahkan sekalipun kau mencoba melupakan Gembok Cinta pertemanan kita itu, kita masih akan terus berteman karena gembok itu tidak akan pernah bisa terbuka..."

Kris menunduk dengan telak. Matanya terasa panas. Ia ingin menangis mendengar kata-kata Suho.

"Kris..." Suho memegangi pipi Kris, kemudian mendongakkan wajah namja itu. Suho memejamkan kedua matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris, kemudian menekankan bibirnya lembut dengan bibir Kris.

Kris diam. Kedua matanya masih terbuka, mendapati wajah Suho yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mendapati Suho... Sedang menciumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Suho melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan bibir Kris. Masih dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pipi Kris, Suho menatap mata elang Kris dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Kris..."

Grep... Kris menarik tubuh mungil Suho ke dalam pelukannya. Kris memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mencoba menahan air matanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga, Suho."

Sekarang Suho tahu apa nama perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali ia bersama dengan Kris. Perasaan yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, perasaan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan saat Kris ada di sisinya... Perasaan lembut dan mendebarkan itu bernama cinta. Suho mencintai Kris.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, ia mencoba tersenyum sambil menatap Suho. "Hei. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" Kris melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Suho kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Berjanji?" Suho menatap Kris polos sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan panjang piama yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat mengangguk dan menyambut uluran jari kelingking Kris. "Berjanji apa?"

Kris tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, kau mau pergi dan menemuiku?"

"Kalau aku sudah sembuh?" Ulang Suho. Namja polos itu menunduk ragu. "Kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Suho menunduk. "Aku... Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, itu artinya aku tidak bisa menemuimu..."

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Suho. "Kau benar-benar mau bertemu denganku, kan..?"

"Tentu saja!" Suho mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu... Kau harus benar-benar berjuang untuk sembuh agar kau bisa menemuiku."

"Ah..." Suho terperanjat, kemudian namja itu tersenyum. "Baiklah!" Ia kembali ambruk memeluk Kris.

Kris tersenyum. Dengan sayang ia kembali mengusap rambut Suho dan mengecup lembut kening namja manis itu. Ditariknya Suho kembali ke pelukannya.

Baru kali ini Kris merasa sebahagia ini. Kris benar-benar bersyukur akan segalanya. Akan kehadiran Suho yang benar-benar mengusir kegelapan yang selalu melingkupi hidup kelamnya.

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

ah~ finally~ finished! ^w^

btw, ada yang mau sequel? (;


End file.
